Sideswiped (1986)
Alexis is not done with her vendetta against Blake. She is fueled by the anger of being driven from Denver all those years ago as a result of her affair with Roger Grimes. While in the mansion master bedroom, Alexis recalls when Blake told her to leave Denver after catching her with Roger Grimes. Meanwhile, Blake is having nightmares of his own. He has a horrible nightmare where he is trying to find Krystle in the mansion and every time he opens a door, there is Alexis standing there and laughing. Alexis still does not own Denver Carrington yet but with the stock price continuing to drop and Blake being forced to sell, it is only a matter of time. Adam warns Blake about selling his stock and recommends bankruptcy. Blake refuses to file for bankruptcy because he has never failed to make good on his debts. Blake convinces Adam to work with him and get pass their differences. Adam agrees. Also, Steven resigns from ColbyCo to go work with his father. Adam and Steven have a rapprochement but it is too good to be true because Adam will always back a winner. As soon as Adam makes peace with Steven, he rushes off to ColbyCo to go work for his mother. Blake is enraged when he learns that Adam betrayed him and claims that Adam never has been and never will be a Carrington. Amanda is eager to work in public relations and kind of worries that she may not be up to the task. Krystle, who has gone back to work, has the utmost faith in Amanda. Despite being a multi-millionaire, Michael wants his old job back as Blake's chauffeur. Blake does not want to hire him because of Michael's history with Fallon. Un-phased by the revelation that Michael used to work for Blake and had a history with Fallon, Amanda still wants Blake to hire Michael, and Blake agrees. Later, the car driven by Michael has problems near a deserted road. The time alone with Amanda on the side of the road sets up that the two are going to fall for one another. Sammy Jo and Clay are about to go for a roll in the hay when Danny pops up with Steven. Steven and Danny catch the two making out. Sammy Jo pretends like they were looking for something. Steven is not thrilled, but what else can he do. Later, Sammy Jo offers to give a horse to Clay's mother since Emily Fallmont is really into horses. After Blake reads the article in the Denver Mirror that blames him for the fire at La Mirage, he goes to speak to the editor, just to discover that Alexis now owns the paper and she will use it as a sounding board to right injustices in the world. Dex is not happy with Alexis's continuing vendetta against Blake and he is ready to help Blake out but only to save Alexis from herself. First, he tries to get Alexis to sell the Denver Mirror to he and Sam for $5 million more than she bought it. But, Alexis is not going to do that. Second, Dex tries to help Blake out financially before Alexis acquires controlling interest in Denver Carrington. Too late. Just as Blake was considering Dex's offer, Alexis barges in to let Blake know that she now owns Denver Carrington and wants Blake to vacate his office in an hour. Now Alexis is going to run Colby Co, Denver Carrington and the Denver Mirror. Ben prefers to run Denver Carrington (with Alexis). The relationship between the two is tense, to say the least. Ben does not help matters by hitting up the staff on secrets about Alexis. (Alexis now has a staff spy in Mrs. Gunnerson.) And, Ben has secrets of his own like that woman calling from Australia. Adam, with whom Ben does not get on, learns of some one in Australia that Ben is trying to trace. As for Alexis, her primary position is running the Denver Mirror. The paper's editorial decision to pin Blake with the fire at La Mirage turns dangerous as the man, Phil Thorpe, who accused Blake of killing his wife, is determined to exact revenge on Blake. While driving, Thorpe begins to sideswipe Blake's vehicle that is being driven by Michael and with Krystle in the passenger seat. Thorpe is successful in running the car off the road. Michael and Blake are seemingly okay, but Krystle is unconscious. Blake goes to her and calls out her name. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Alan Fudge ... Phil Thorpe * Norman Alden ... Guard * Charles Champion ... Security Guard * Paul Du Pratt ... Smitty * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Robert Rothman ... Vice President * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll (Dominique) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scenes: Alexis is in the mansion's master bedroom with two decorators, Krystle and Alexis have an argument. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Max Busch House (Pasadena); Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).